KONOHA GAKUEN
by lol future
Summary: kehidupan sehari2 akatsuki di konoha gakuen reupload...


Summary:

Akatsuki sebuah klub di konoha gakuen

Klub yang ramahnya kebangetan dan baiknya udah kebangetan

Dan juga semua anggotanya yang ganteng2 dan cantik2

Pokonya temanya seperti yang diatas

Gak memenuhi eyd sedikitpun

Disini para akatsukers gak sama kyk yang dianime/manga

Jadi buat para reader jgn siksa author terlalu keras dengan bullyan kalian

Genre:action,comedy garing,slice of life,school

Disclaimer oleh MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Sebelum membaca pastikan anda jangan memakai hp atau komputer yang canggih karna saking gak jelasnya cerita ini bisa menyebabkan:layar/monior pecah stres yang berkepanjangan ,epilepsi,serangan jantung dan lain.

Alasan buat cerita akatsuki karna mastah yang buat **MSB** dan **akatsuki masuk sekolah**.gak lanjut

Meskipun saya tau kenapa akatsuki masuk sekolah hiatus.

semoga anda bisa terhibur.

Namaku itachi ,16 tahun

Seorang penguasa kegelapan,yang terlahir dari api neraka dewa hades,

Yang bertahta diatas segalanya,semua tunduk padaku,semua tak terkecualipun,

Barang hanya kuman amoeba ,semua yang ada didunia ini milikku.

"Hah...!"(mendengus kasar ).

"Ahahahahahahahah...aku penguasa dunia busuk ini ...!"

itachi berdiri(tadi dia duduk).

"Jilat kakiku para budakku!"

itachi berteriak sekuat tenaga agar didengar oleh para "budak" nya.

"itachi-san"ucap seorang perempuan paruh baya.

"apa...apakah kau yang pertama ingin menjilati kaki suciku..."itachi kembali duduk dan mengarahkan kakinya ke perempuan itu

"monggo...dijilati kaki tuanmu ini,dasar tidak berguna"lanjut itachi

Tapi entah kenapa para "budak"kesayangan itachi yang tadinya anteng2 aja sekarang mukanya jadi horor semua.

"itachi-san...apa madsudnya ini!" bentak perempuan itu

Namun melihatnya,itachi Cuma menyunggingkan senyuman ,lalu dilanjutkan dengan senyum nya yang arogan dia membentak wanita itu.

"jilat kakiku...coeg!mumpung ada keringet sucinya cepetan dijilat!"

Plak!

Itachi jatuh dari singgasananya,dia terduduk dilantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

Setelah menerima tamparan dari perempuan itu.

Para "budak"nya sekarang tidak lagi menatap perempuan itu horor,sekarang malah ada yang pingsan bahkan ada yang sampai lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Karna emosinya meningkat itachi langsung berlari kearah wanita itu...dan mengarahkan pukulannya kearah dagu wanita tua itu(istilah kerennya uppercut).

Namun tanpa disangka wanita itu melakukan gekaran kayang sehingga uppercutnya itachi mendorong tangannya dan langsung memutarkan badannya sehingga sekarang kakinya mengarah langsung ke dagu itachi.

Itachi yang kagetpun tidak bisa menghindar .setelah dia menerima tendangan di dagunya itachi terlempar kesinggasananya dengan indah.

Itachi meringis kesakitan karna efek tendangan wanita tadi.

"a-apa yang kau mau"ucap itachi terbata sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu membuka kancing paling atas kemejanya dan melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya.

"ikut ke bp..!sekarang"

Karna tak mau menerima kekalahan yang kedua kalinya itachipun hanya mengiyakan ajakan wanita itu.

Ia mengikuti wanita itu menuju ruangan interogasi yang dipanggil"BP".

Saat diperjalanan.

Itachi menahan malu saat para "budak"nya menertawakannya.

Dan ejekan ejekan dari budaknya.

"padahal dia tampan ,tapi sikapnya itu lo bikin jijik"ucap budak 1

Perkataan ini sukses membuat itachi bagaikan tertusuk sebuah pedang

"iya bener tuh,ngomong2 bukannya elu mantan dia"ejek budak 2

"masa lalu...baik kita kekantin aja"ajak budak 1 mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ayo"respon budak 2.

Di ruang bp

"hah...kamu ini sudah ibu bilangin berapa kali...jangan buat onar disekolah ..mau ibu laporin ke org tuamu .gak kan makanya berhenti kayak gitu—bal-blabla"

Ceramah wanita gak mersa bersalah itachi anteng aja.

"dasar...semenjak kamu masuk ke klub "akatsuki" itu kamu jadi ngelunjak..mending ibu panggil aja mereka semua yang ada di klub itu"perkataan ini sukses membuat itachi naik pitam lagi.

"cukup ...!anko sensei jangan bawa bawa temanku ini masalahku sendiri "balas itachi kasar

Guru yang diketahui bernama anko itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu hendak memanggil teman klub dari survey yang anko sensei tlusuri klub ini terdiri dari orang2 yang abnormal.

Dengan sekuat tenaga itachi menghadang anko sensei berharap agar tidak menjadi pemicu perang dunia ke 3.

Sambil mewek itachi memohon"cukup-bu cukup...apa yang mau ibu lakukan"air mata itachi mulai mengalir deras.

"enggak kok ibu Cuma mau manggil temen2mu kesini"senyum tulus anko sensei

Itachi teriak"enggak...jangan apa-apakan temen2ku ..apa yang kau mau lagi dasar sensei tua idup lagi hiks...hiks...hiks.."masih nagis

"mulutmu mau ibu jahit bocah"marah anko sensei

"pasti karna sensei gak nikah kan...hiks...udah tua gak nikah2...dasar gak laku...jadi jablay aja sana daripada nyiksa murid terus .padahal udah umur 30 lebih...dasar guru perawa-"

Sebelum itachi menyelesaikan kata2nya,anko sensei sudah menendang perut itachi...itachi yang tak berdaya hanya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia terlempar kearah pintu sampai pintu yang ditabraknya jebol..

"Kyaaaa..."

Para siswi yang melihat itachi bersimbur darah hanya bisa berteriak sambil menatap the most killer in konoha gakuen anko sensei.

"untung kamu gak ibu bunuh"ucap anko sensei sambil meludah kearah itachi.

Anko sensei pun menuju kearah klub akatsuki yang terletak di gedung sebelah.

Di ruang klub akatsuki.

"Hah...ahahahhahaha...oppai...oppai...oppai banzai"

"oppai banzai"

"oppai banzai"

"oppai banzai"

"oppai banzai"

"op-pai -banzai!"(pasti anda tau siapa ini ..yang gak tau...sabar aja)

"oppai...opppai...opppai...yah!"

"opppai makannya apa...saya juru oppainya...ada opppai gede ada opppai montok semua nya diremes ...remes...remes..remes"sekarang pake lagu

"hah...capek juga "keluh ketua akatsuki siapa lagi klo bukan pein sang raja harem(mimpi).

"tak kusangka berita di facebook kalau teriak oppai dengan penuh nafsu ternyata bisa meningkatkan kesehatan tubuh...itu benar...luarbiasa ..."kagum pein

"oy dei coba juga siapa tau lu bisa jadi laki2"tawar pein pada deidara

"apa katalu!..lu kira gue yang ganteng tiada tara ...sang deidara ini perlu untuk jadi lebih "lelaki"...hm...maaf aja ...nanti aku gak bisa mbuat kerajinan tangan yang warbiasah lagi gomen"jawab deidara yang pedenya udah sekencang gasnya maq markes.

"kayak lu pernah mbuat seni aja "ledek pein

"nih seniku"deidara ngasih asbak yang susah payah dibuatnya selama berbulan bulan.

"oy ini kan asbak 5000an yang ada di tokonya pak sarutobi"ucap pein sweetdrop

"bentar...dulu...lu liat bawahnya ada nama pembuatnya"deidara berkata dengan bangga.

Tanpa basa basi pein membalik asbak itu...pein malah semakin sweetdrop.

"dei...kukira lu bantuin buat trus dikasih ama pak sarutobi..tapi dei ini spidol dei...sadar dei...jangan berkata yang tidak mungkin ...lbih baik lu nyembah oppai bersama gua...pasti lebih berfaedah...daripada copyright kayak gini"balas pein sambil nawarin jalan sesatnya

"mendingan copyright...daripada nyembah gundukan lemak membandel itu"deidara ngejek pein

"apa lu bilang ,,lemak membandel.."pein mulai ngamuk

Deidara geleng geleng kepala sambil ngarahkan tangannya ke majalah bokep pein...lebih tepatnya kearah oppai model dimajalh itu.

"lu liat yang gue tunjuk ini ..ini lemak membandel yang semakin hari semakin membesar .kayak idup lo yang semakin hari semakin -"deidara menyela perkataannya

"ngomong apa lu coeg ...semakin apa ha...semakin apa hidup gue...semakin mesum hah...klo iya kenapa protes lu!"pein ngamuk lagi

"tuh...tau..hahahahah"deidara tertawa laknat sambil pose nguci piring .sekalian sambil goyang itik ngeledek pein.

"ck..."pein mendecih sambil menyiapkankan pukulannya

Sadar akan bahaya yang mendekat deidara lari kearah pintu yang ajaibnya terbuka sendiri.

Pein yang udah kebawa emosi langsung mengejar deidara dan mengarahkan tinjunya kemukanya deidara.

Deidara yang tau bahwa pein biasanya kalau marah pasti njotos cepat menundukkan keapalanya .

Meliat deidara menunduk tak tinggal diam kakinya pun ambil bagian .mengarahkan kearah perut deidara.

Entah dapat hikmah apa deidara berisiatif untuk kayang

Alhasil kaki pein yang diarahkan kearah perut deidara meleset.

Sedangkan deidara menahan nafas karna sepatu pein yang lewat tepat didepan karena agar tidak terjatuh dari posisi kayangnya melainkan karna sepatu pein yang baunya gak

"mana ketua klub abnormal ini ikut ibu kekanto-"

Bruakh!

Tendangan pein yang diarahkan ke deidara kini bersarang di perut anko-sensei.

Tendangan keras pein itu mengakibatkan sensei killer itu pingsan karna tendangan pein yang gg sangat.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Smenit kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

..

"Namaku pein dan disebelahku ini temanku deidara "

"hei aku deidara lho..."

"hump..."kedua anak manusia ini tersenyum dengan sangat tulus

"kali ini saya akan mengadakan room tour akatsuki club"ucap ketua akatsuki tersenyum bahagia

"disini ada lemari,meja,kursi,kipas angin,jendela,raksepatu,asbak,majalah anko sensei!"lanjut pein sambil teriak horror saat berkata sensei

"an—ko-sen-sei...huk." deidara muntah darah dan diiringi dengan mulai hilangnya kesadaran dan terjatuh kelantai

Sementara ketua klub ini duduk di kursi mengambil majalah bokepnya,membuka halaman per halaman sementara matanya melihat kearah senseinya yang lagi tepar karna dia tendang..dan juga kini dia sedang ketawa horror karna sadar bahwa kehidupannya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"hehe...heheheh...hahahhaha...kelar idup gue"perlahan tapi pasti peinpun ikut terlentang dilantai.

Terima kritik/saran/flame/atau apapun itu.

Karna-

Entahlah

...ohanyou...konichiwa...konbawa...and sayonara...


End file.
